The Knight and the Princess
by Call Me Ray
Summary: Bella Swan has always dreamed of being the knight that saves princess, and finally once given the chance she's put up against higher stakes then she expected. Being a Knight is hard work, just how far is Bella willing to go to save Princess Leah.
1. Run, Run

I know it's been a long time, and personally I blame my self and the school, what with homework, lack of sleep, and some bad grades. but it wasn't anything serious, I managed to get this out surprisingly in the short time i have to write, but I think I'm going to take it slow so don't expect any long chapters just yet.

* * *

**XXXXX  
**

**Run.**_** Run. Keep running, don't look back. Their catching up. Their catching up.**_

_My lungs burn. Don't worry about it just keep running_

I face planted harshly into the ground as my clumsiness made it's self known, even with all my training I still have yet to master not tripping over my own two feet.

_Why are they chasing me?_

Had I broken some kind of law? Did I accidentally cross onto their territory? No, that can't be the reason, I made sure I wasn't even in range to be scented. Was this some kind of game to them, cat and mouse? If so I'll show them why you never pick a fight with Bella Swan.

I brushed off dead leaves once I was back on my feet, I may fall a lot but I always get back up. Sadly, I can't say the same for these idiots. Gripping the handle of my sword I allowed for my chasers to catch up to me.

_Closer. Closer. They're coming closer._

_**TO CLOSE!**_

Suddenly I'm thrown onto my back, and my head is smashed onto a unfortunate rock. I can already fill the blood starting to seep from my head, as I gasped for air.

"So you finally decided to fight back." a hush whisper against my ear.

My brown eyes locked with my offender's crimson red. Her face is young, much to young for the pain she's causing by clenching my throat. Pale skin reflected off from the moonlight and was whiter than my own. Blond hair blinded my view and contrasted perfectly with my wavy dark brown.

"I didn't know we were fighting." I sneered out the best I could with my burning lungs.

She chuckled and I whispered under my breath,

"Blood sucker."

She gave me a frown, "That's not very nice, we've only just met." my heart froze as I watched her frown turn into a bittersweet smile. "Maybe I should show you how to properly greet someone filth!"

I'm thrown across the clearing like a rag doll. The strength she put into the throw was enough that I managed to put a large splinter into the tree.

_**Danger. Danger.**_

Warning lights went off in my head, with hast I pulled my sword from it's sheath and scrambled to my feet. At least now it didn't seem like I was getting kicked around.

The world around me changed suddenly. Everything became more clear, more sharp- and crisp. Colors were radiant like the sun, and even though my opponent was a blood sucker I manged to keep up with her super-speed. Matching it with that of my own.

_**Dodge right, dodge left, duck under, spin, jump over. Back-flip.**_

As we fought I was like a dance, of course though it was one with no leader. Everything she did, I countered and added my own attack as a small bonus present.

Exhaustion soon set in and this was turning for the worse. For me at least. If I could just get one hit in, one slash, one cut on her smooth soft skin everything would be fine. But I hadn't so it wasn't. Suddenly it was like god had answered my prayer.

_**Opening. Take it. **_

I did. Jumping high over the blood sucker's head and landing softly behind her, she spun and that's when I swung.

I was surprised when black blood splattered, and landed on me. Now don't get me wrong I've had blood splatter on me before, more than I would like actually, but never have I seen vampire blood. It was dark like onyx and smelled rotten and tasted of poison.

_Just like this girl's heart._

Despite what others say I believe vampires to have souls, though their hearts are dead their souls are not. I believe in order to be soulless you must be fully dead. No coming back, just...dead.

The damage wasn't much, but it was enough to stall her for an escape. I ran. I ran until I finally reached the outskirts of the Kingdom of Polaris, and collapsed a hill away from the gates.

_Pain. So much pain. Endless pain._

That's all I felt, it's all I could feel, I could taste the sweet metallic flavor of blood in my mouth, and could help but wonder if this was how I was to die. Sir Knight Bella Swan, death by blood lose, and chocking on it.

_**A voice. You hear a voice.**_

"Don't die, please don't die."

* * *

**XXXX**


	2. Merciful

**_The Story of the Knight and the Princess_**

_Mon chevalier, si vous le souhaitez, laissez la tête en dehors_  
_Je t'aime, ma chère personne_  
_Mon paradis est juste à côté de vous._

_(My knight, if you wish so, let's head outside_

_I love you, my dearest person_

_My paradise is right next to you.)_

* * *

**XXXXXXX**

Once upon a time, far away in the Kingdom of Sirius there lived a princess. She was the most beautiful of all the princess, but yet had a heart of ice.

She rejected every man her father brought to court her. Telling her suitors that they were ugly, stupid and many more degrading words. Her father though not once punished her for, for he knew that she didn't understand his situation. For you seen, on a cold stormy night a seer came to Rigel telling him that his time was soon to come and that if his daughter never married and his thrown was passed onto one of his ambassadors then everything he had worked so hard to achieve would fall apart, including his empire.

Still though despite this King Rigel refused to force his daughter to marry anyone she was not pleased with, and so as he got older and he became weaker with each passing day he knew his time was coming, yet the princess stayed oblivious to this.

It wasn't long after that the funeral of her father came and want, and the princess became withdraw. Refusing to talk, eat or even leave that of her chambers located in the East Wing tower. As time pasted the late king's ambassador, Lord Cronus took over ruling the kingdom.

Cronus was a mean, selfish, and arrogant man, preying those weaker than him and tricking those denser than him to do his bidding. He overtaxed the people and made them do long hours of worship to feed his ego. Sitting on a large golden thrown in the middle of the town square as people bowed as they walked by.

Of course this could only last for so long, the people became angry and called for the princesses head. They knew that their pain, and sadness could all be corrected by the princess marrying, but yet none of them wanted to take the risk of feeling rejection.

Finally after another two long years of suffering under the hand of Lord Cronus the villagers lost hope in the princess and abandoned the great Kingdom of Sirius.

Two years later on a gloomy night, a knight dressed in bright white armor trimmed in gold, and wearing a black cloak wondered into the all but abandoned Kingdom upon his noble steed. He seek-ed help from Lord Cronus in protecting his king's kingdom from the evil empire known as Orion.

Upon entering the thrown room the knight fell to his knees in front of Lord Cronus and begged for help.

With silver hair like the moon, and dressed in his royal king robes. Lord Cronus sat arrogantly on the marble thrown of the deceased king, his gold crown polished to perfection and covered in bright colorful jewels.

Cronus scoffed as he looked down upon the knight.

"I will help you... but only if you promise to do me a favor."

The knight looked up at Cronus his bright blue eyes sparkling like the sea.

"I'll do anything, just help my lord's kingdom." the knight begged.

Lord Cronus smirked and chuckled, and stood from his thrown. Walking down the white marble steps he reached for the knight and brought him to his feet before proceeding in dragging him to a large window.

Gesturing with his gold scepter to the gloomy stone tower across the castle Lord Cronus sneered out "My only request is that you annihilate that wrenched princess who locked herself away in the East tower and refuses to come out!"

The knight stood in alter shock, hand gripping tightly onto the handle of his sword. Could he really do as Lord Cronus asked of him? Could he really walk up those stairs in the East tower and slay the very person that had helped persuade King Rigel to help Arcturus many years ago in a situation much like this one.

The knight turned to Cronus, a stoic look on his young face as he said. "Lord Cronus, princess Isabella is the daughter of the late King Rigel."

"Yes she is." Cronus snared, his hands shaking with anger as the mere though of the princess and the late king.

"If my memory servers well King Rigel has helped my kingdom in many times of our need, it would be disrespectful to harm his daughter. Correct." the knight said running his hands nervously through his onyx hair.

"You are correct." Cronus snared out once again.

Suddenly though the knight kneel-ed before Lord Cronus, "If his Majesty would be so merciful allow me to see if I can persuade the princess to leave the Kingdom of Sirius."

Though Cronus could not deny that he felt empowered by being called 'his Majesty' he also couldn't help but feel angry, he wanted that princess dead! With his face turning bright red and his teeth clenched Cronus turned swiftly and with long strides returned to his marble thrown.

"Three days. You have three days to persuade the princess to leave the East Tower, or off with her head!"

* * *

**XXXXXXX**


	3. An Angel Say What!

_**Well for those confused on what's happening so far let me enlighten you. Last chapter was a separate story called The Knight and the Princess later into the story you will understand how this intertwines with it. other than that there's not much i can really tell you. All review are welcome and if you have questions please don't be afraid to ask through a PM or a review, I promise i don't bite.  
**_

* * *

_**XXXXXXX  
**_

_**Weak. Your so weak you can't even protect yourself. Disgusting.**_

His words were sharp, like a knife and darn it they cut deep into my pride. Was I really so weak? Was more training needed?

_**I can't believe they gave up their lives for a scumbag like you.**_

Those words did it all. Hurting me, cutting and bruising whatever was left of my shattered pride. I tried to keep the memories away but it seems that I'm even to weak for the likes of that. Fire burned behind my closed eyelids and screams filled my head as I fell further and further into the darkness of my mind.

The fire licked away the darkness and suddenly I was left standing in the middle of a burning town. Most roofs had collapsed in, windows were shattered, and doors where knocked completely off their hinges.

_Please, stop._

_**Begging is for the poor and weak.**_

A blood crawling scream soon was let loose, it sounded as if a animal was slowly dieing, and then it hit me. That animal sound, it was coming from me. This can't be happening! Slowly but surely my legs began to move on their own accord, dragging me deeper- father into the screaming city. I ordered them to stop, but as of yet I was completely powerless.

Soon the scenery become all to familiar, a small house, the only house not on fire, the only house still standing with no damage what so ever, a house where no screams could be heard yet held the same aura of unpreventable doom- my house.

_Please stop, stop, stop ,stop!_

My legs came to a halt and my hands came up to grip fist fulls of my brown hair, I bit my lip to the point I drew blood. Anxiety had long but set in but only chose now to start showing it's effects on my body.

Then it came, a blood crawling scream was released from somewhere inside the house, and a loud thump followed soon after wards. Images then assaulted my mind, never giving me a chance to properly recover. Blood splattered walls, a limp hand, a bloody knife, and a seven year old me standing in the door way shaking- trembling much like I was now.

My legs went weak in the knees, and with mu body weight being to much I collapsed to my knees on the dirt road, my arms wrapped around me in a form of comfort, and self security.

Then as if nothing else could possibly get any worse a shadow appeared before my hanging head.

My eyes wondered from the black metal boots lined in gold before moving up to a matching plate body, and then finally coming to rest on the head of the man in front of me. His face hidden under the dark cloak he wore, but yet I still managed to seek out his blood red eyes. A smirk was place on his face, almost as if he found this humorous. Did he because I sure as hell wasn't, I'd rather wrestle with a few dozen snakes then relive this waking hell!

"So weak, knowing your one of my descendents is enough to make me want to vomit." the man snared out at me.

He gestured broadly around him, at the destruction, and the powerful smell of burning flesh, "Not to mention I was trapped in this treacherous place!"

"What does any of that have to do with me?" I managed to chocke out through my sobs.

"_**EVERYTHING**_!"

Raising to his full height the man took a deep breath before calmly releasing it.

"For now though" he pulled me roughly to my feet, "You must wake up."

It was as if those words were all that was needed to wake me from the curse, and I was brought back to reality.

Upon returning to the real world though I registered a dull pain in my neck, and the mid of my back, as well as a pounding headache. Soft humming reached my ears and with slight resistance from my cramped neck I turned to search for the source of the humming.

_**A female.**_

She was standing by the fire, a pot heating to a boil over it. She stood to be no taller than 5'8, inches shorter than my 5'11 and her black hair spiked out at the ends in wild directions, reminding me much of a pixie. Her amber eyes though is what took my by surprise the most, they sparkled, and drew me into a small haze.

Setting the dipper she held in her hand aside she walked slowly towards me, almost as if I was a frightened animal. Maybe I looked like one. Within seconds she was standing in front of me, smile in place and everything.

Sticking out her hand she said, "Alice. Alice Cullen. Nice to meet you."

_**An Angel!**_

* * *

_**By now I'm sure you guys have figured out that this is just a filler chapter, and yes I know it's quite short, but this is what I'm going to be writing until I find more free time to write these. Once again all reviews are welcomed, and please do I really do mean it, review.**_


	4. Ride With Me

_**So what do you guys think this chapter is much longer and wow I'm feeling really proud about it.**_

* * *

**XXXXXX**

"Bella." I murmured taking hold of the pixie's hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Well Bella it's nice to meet you, when I found you on my way back from the lake I almost had a heart attack." Alice said, and returned back to the now boiling cooking pot.

I watched cautiously as she added unknown spices, and vegetables into the pot. I hope she didn't expect me to eat that. Pushing up against the wall behind me I tried to find a more comfortable position than laying on my aching back. I pulled my cloak tighter around my shoulder. How can she stand living in such a cold place. If this was my house it would be so hot that hell would look like a nice summer's day.

"So Bella what were you doing out in the forest, that's if you don't mind me asking." Alice said, a eyebrow raised in a perfect arch.

I was left paralyzed by the question. I knew sooner or later it would come up, never had I thought so soon. This girl didn't wast time. I stuttered over my words as I tried to regain my barrings, but quickly pulled it together.

"I was searching for something." it wasn't a completely lie, I had in fact been searching for something. "I can't tell you what, but I can tell you that once I find it I'll be saved from becoming an abomination."

My eyes wonder down to the wrinkled blankets surrounding me.

Since birth all I remember are the hateful words my father spoke to me. The way he would beat me when no one was looking, snare out his hateful words, and look down upon me with disgust. Anger surged through me. How could he treat me like that. His own daughter! If he didn't want me why have me. It made no sense.

I took a large inhale of breath and slowly counted to ten. I'm just getting myself frustrated for no reason. My dad had long since been dealt with, maybe not exactly as how I would have liked, but it had been done.

Suddenly a smooth dry clay bowl was shoved into my hand, it's contains hot and steaming. My nose scrunched up as a horrific smell entered my nose. In the bowl was a brownish-green past along with large chunks of potatoes, carrots, and cut up meat.

As my eyes moved up to Alice's face. I was thoroughly surprised that he face held all seriousness, and her eyes watched me like a cat stalking it's prey. A cold shiver found it's way around my back. Did she want me to eat this? It'll kill me!

"I'm not much of a master cook like my mom, but it's the best I could do." Alice said, bowing her head.

A smile tugged at my lips and I allowed it. The cause of my sudden happiness, a small blush had started to slowly creep it's way up Alice's neck. So maybe she wasn't as calm as she made herself to be.

"It's fine, I've eaten worse before." I lied. Taking hold of the spoon and scooping up a medium amount of the past, I ate it.

Surprisingly it didn't taste half as bad as it looked. As I ate more I saw from the corner of my eye that Alice had taken a seat next to me on the bed and a small smile had found it's way onto her face.

"How do you feel, you looked pretty banged up when I found toy." Alice said once I had finished a second serving of the soup.

I shrugged my shoulder, was I suppose to feel a certain way. This was another thing I quickly learned about myself once I became older. My healing rate was much faster than that of a normal human, for an example, were it would take a human a month or so to heal a broken arm, it took my only a couple of days, and at most a week and a half depending on how badly hurt I was. So I never quite sure when I should feel pain after something or if I shouldn't.

"Fine I guess, there's a dull ache in my back but it's nothing I can't handle, other than that, no. is that a bad thing?"

"No." Alice said and the aura around her shifted from excitement and curiosity, to cool and serious. "I was just wondering if you would want to go to my dad's- he's a doctor. Best in all of Hallows."

This newly learned fact shocked me even more than the fact that this woman had gold eyes. Maybe just maybe this girl has more secrets than myself, but it's still to soon to tell, we did in fact just meet. I opened my mouth to tell her that it was no problem, that I wouldn't mind going, but she beat me to it.

"But if you say your fine we don't have to go-"

"Alice, calm down. I'm not saying I don't want to go, in fact it's quite the opposite. I just don't want to be a waste of your time." I said trying to calm the pixie's nerves.

My already huge grin grew to the point of cheek hurting. This had to have been the most I had smiled in years, and I won't lie. I'm loving every minute of it. Alice just seemed to have a natural affinity for making people happy, positive, out going, or maybe it was just me.

"So when can we leave?" I asked

"I was thinking we could head out tomorrow, just before sunrise. My dad actually lives in Hallows, we're just in one of the summer houses on the outskirts. The distance between here and there is a good two or three miles so we'll be traveling by horse." she stood to her feet and I suddenly felt as naked the day I was born as her amber eyes looked me over.

Pulling the blankets up to my chin I stuttered out a "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Once again Alice raised an elegant eyebrow at me as if she was about to say one of the most self evident things in the whole wide dam world.

"Are you seriously planning on going to meet my dad dressed like that?"

"Hey! What's wrong with what I'm wearing." I said.

Looking down at my black pants that were sealed close thanks to my black boots, a brown short sleeved shirt, and gloves. I found nothing wrong with my state of dress other maybe the obvious, nothing I wore matched but who cares about that, the Fashion police.

"Nothing it's just that well... okay you looked awful, but it's nothing a little Alice magic can't fix up." Alice finally said after a long pause.

"We won't even have to leave, I have a spare change of clothing, from my oldest brother. They'll fit you perfectly seeing as how you look like the type of girl to wear skirts."

Before I could protest that I refused to becoming a dress up toy, Alice had pranced off into another room on the second level of the house. As her giggling reached my hypersensitive ears I couldn't help but let my smile grow.

Half an hour pasted and I was dreading the moment Alice came back, she would no doubt have a large pile of clothing for me to try on. Was this even really necessary, we were only going to be there for a couple hours after that neither Alice or any other member of her family would see me again. My heart sank at the thought, did I really want to leave. Alice was the closest friend I've had in years. Was I really ready to give that up? The smile that had increasingly been grown disappeared then, no trace that it had even been there before.

Once I heard Alice's heels clicking on the stairs once gain I quickly brought my smile back in place, but it didn't reach my eyes, nor did it feel right. If Alice noticed my sudden shift in mood she didn't show it.

In her hands just I had suspected was a large pile of dress clothing, and more casual wear clothing. I tried on slacks, blouses, and somethings I didn't even no exists. (You'll have to forgive me I'm not quite sure on the style of clothing I'm going to give her) It was at least another hour before we finally came to an agreement for my outfit tomorrow. It wasn't much but my attire for tomorrow consisted of a pair of simple black slacks, a red sash that would hang loosely around my hips, a black bully hayes shirt, along with my normal black boots.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The next day Alice led me out to the stables after a quick bath, and changing into my clothing. The stable was located just behind her house. I stood stiff as a tree as I waited for Alice to return with the horsed, mentally I prepared myself, calming my wrecked nerves.

As I watched from a distance as Alice pulled gently on the reins, leading the large beasts towards me. If you haven't guessed by now I'm quite uncomfortable riding one of those large powerful animals. The thought of such a creature under me, holding my weight, and having to work as one was enough to wreck me to a state. Still though when Alice held out the reins to me I took hold them, quite reluctantly I might add.

Hesitantly I looked deep into the dark brown eyes of the mustang. Raising my arm slowly I laded it to rest on the wet nose of the black stallion.

"Stan seems to be taking a liking to you." I heard Alice say from somewhere behind me.

_**Quick, Move.**_

Fear struck me though as I saw a mysterious glint flash across the horse's eye. A grunt escaped my lips when suddenly the stallion rammed his large head into my chest. I was sent falling onto my ass, the world spinning from the impact.

"Maybe I spoke to soon." Alice said, her head appearing above me.

The sharp pain in my back was more than enough to reassure me that deciding to go along with Alice to see her father was more than the right choice.

Righting my self so I was at least sitting straight in the grass I watched stunned as the black mustang trotted away as if nothing had happen, flipping his black mane purposely. My eyes wondered away from the mustang to Alice's standing form next to me, her hand outstretched to help me back to my feet.

Once back to my feet I leaned against the side of the house I watched Alice call after the horse, only for her to receive a look from the horse that obviously said " You must be crazy, you expect me to come over there with her there. Yea, not going to happen."

Alice looked over to me an apologetic look shinning in her eyes, and she rushed out an apology. I just smiled and shook my head. The horse just wasn't meant to tamed, well by me at least.

"Alice it's fine, really. Personally I wasn't to sure about traveling by horse." I said, and shrugged my shoulders. "Actually I suspected something like this to happen. When I was little most animals didn't like me much, and well I guess I just...adjusted."

Once I had finished I couldn't bring myself to look Alice in the eyes. What would she do now, yell at me, call me a freak, leave me like everyone else did when they found out. How long had it been since I had been in human contact, days, no months, and over the past year I had only met one or two and thought nothing of them. So why was I so quick to please this one. What made Alice so different from the others.

Snickering filled my eerie silent head, and they brought a distant sound of jiggling bells along with them. Turing my head in the direction it was coming form I was once again shocked that Alice still next to me.

"Why aren't you running away, or screaming at me to leave and never come back?" I asked.

Instantly Alice stopped giggling, was this girl bipolar or what.

Alice crossed her arms and cocked her head, "Should I be. I can if you want, but I don't see how it will help your self-esteem at all."

I think I can survive just about any surprise now, this girl gave me more than I could in a life time.

"It's not that, it's just that back in the small town I grew up in, most people saw me as a freak because of it."

"Well then their just a brunch of asses, how in the world can you possibly control how animals perceive you. It's just stupid to think something like that."

Turning towards the sun it was the then that the first rays of the rising sun peeked over the trees, and a orange haze was cast across the blue sky. Alice followed my line of sight and a sudden gasp was released from her lips.

Gripping my arm she dragged me towards the other horse, she had brought from the stables. "We're going to be late, and sense it seems Stan doesn't want to be nice today." Alice stuck her tongue out at the mustang. "You'll just have to ride with me."

* * *

**What did you guys think, Review and tell me.**


End file.
